1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile health care device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in medical science and the increase in average life expectancy, interest in health care and medical devices is on the rise. The medical devices include various devices used in hospitals or medical examination centers, as well as medium-size or small devices provided at public facilities, or miniature medical devices and health care devices that may be possessed or carried by individuals.